Fireworks
by XxXSoManyFandoms-.-'XxX
Summary: A firework show turns into something more as confessions are made.


A/N Heeey! I missed you all! So I've been reaaaaally busy lately, but I've been DYING to write a fanfiction since FOREVER ago! I might [most likely] even write a couple more chapters of Hyoma's Dance School (YAYZ!) Anyways I was watching the Beyblade this morning and saw Sophie and Wale...together...WITHOUT JULIAN AND KLAUS! ='DDDDD So anyways once I saw that I was inspired to write this cheezy fanfiction XD ENJOY! AND REVIEW! PLEEEEEAZE?! I'll give you a cookie =3 ON TO THE STORY! It was a bright and sunny 4th of July (A/N YES IT'S THE 4TH OF JULY SHUT UP! XD) and Europe's most beloved Beyblade representatives were visiting the USA for a Bey tournament. Julian, Klaus, Sophie, and Wales were practicing for the tournament when Wales and Klaus decided to take a break. "How do I tell her?" Wales asked Klaus as they were sipping their tea over on the pourch of one of Julian's MANY summer homes. "Just come out and say it!" Klaus answered. "Have you seen the way she looks at you? She probably feels the same way." He added. "When though?" Wales kept on. Klaus thought for a second. "I got it! Tell her tonight. It's supposed to be a special holiday today in the U.S. and there'll be fireworks going on. Tell her during the grand finally." Klaus explained. "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot about that! Thanks Klaus! That's a great idea man!" Wales yelled, hugging Klaus. "No problem man. As long as it gets you two together. We've been trying to get you two to go out with eachother for like two years!" Klaus explained and Wales started blushing. "What do you mean 'we'?" Wales asked. "Julian and I." Klaus answered with a smirk. "Julian and you have been doing what?" Sophie asked, suddenly appearing in the room. Wales and Klaus jumped a little. "Oh we've just been..." Klaus started and then Wales cut him off. "Wanting to join a professional rugby team!" He finished. "I didn't know you two wanted to join one. Why haven't I heard about this?" Sophie asked slightly confused. "Oh that's because we...didn't think we can make it. I mean, look at the other professional rugby players. They're way better than us." Explained Klaus. "Well I'm sure you two can do it if you set your mind to it. I mean look it will you guys have accomplished in Beyblade!" Sophie reassured with a smile. Klaus pushed Wales a little, so he'd be in front of Sophie. He gave Wales a 'do it now!' look and walked out of the room. "Um hey Sophie..." Wales started nervously. "Yeah?" Sophie asked. "Um I was just wondering if you...um...if you maybe wanted to...er..I was wondering if you wanted to go see the fireworks with me tonight." Wales stuttered out. "Oh I'd love to!" Sophie exclaimed and hugged Wales, causing him to blush yet again. "Great! I'll pick you up from your room at eight okay?" Wales asked. "Sounds great! Hey Wales are you feeling alright? Your face is all red." Sophie asked, worried. "Yeah, I'm just a little hot that's all." Wales answered, looking away. "You're more than just a little hot." Sophie muttered quietly. "What?" Wales asked. "Nothing!" Sophie exclaimed and walked away also blushing. Sophie's POV "What am I going to wear?!" Sophie thought, walking up to her room. "He asked me to go with him to the fireworks! Its going to be just like a date!" Sophie continued thinking, her inner fangirl squealing and running wild. (A/N Yes. XD) "Oh! I know! I'll call the girls!" Sophie thought finally reaching her room. She grabbed ger phone and texted all her girl friends. There was a tournament after all. They'd most likely all be in town. Wales' POV "What should I wear?" He thought to himself. (A/N Original right?) "I should get some of my guy friends to help me with this. Some of them have girlfriends. They could help me." Wales thought, pacing around his room. He grabbed his phone and invited a couple of people over. Sophie's POV "Oh my gosh! He did?! I'll be right over!" Was heard from the phone speaker as Sophie ended the last call. Nobody's POV About fifteen minutes later a series of knocks were heard at the as Sophie and Wales' friends arrived. Madoka, Mei-Mei, and Hikari went up to Sophie's room while Gingka, Chao-Xin, and Kyoya went up to Wales'. Sophie's room "Okay so exactly what did he say?!" An overly excited Mei-Mei asked, squealing and jumping up and down with the rest of the girls. "Well he seemed kind of nervous" Sophie started and Madoka squealed and shouted "Oh my gosh Gingka acted the same way before he asked me on a date and later that day...HE ASKED ME OUT!" Julian walked in. "Is everything okay in here? I thought I heard a mouse." Julian asked looking at them weirdly. "Yeah we're just-" Sophie started and got cut off. "We're getting Sophie ready with her date with Wales! Eeeek!" Madoka squealed. "He asked you out? Finally! Klaus and I have been trying to get you two together for two years!" Julian said and walked out. "Aww. Even Julian and Klaus want you two together. That's so sweet." Hikaru said with a smirk. "So? You don't have a right to tease Hikaru considering me and the others were trying to get you and Kyoya together for three years." Madoka said and Hikaru blushed. The girls laughed. "Well anyways what should I wear?" Sophie asked and the girls flocked around her closet. Wales' room "So I guess I kinda sorta asked Sophie on a maybe date..." Wales began. "What's that supposed to mean? Did you ask her on a date or what?" Kyoya asked, annoyance clearly in his voice. "Well I asked her to go to the fireworks with me tonight...but I'm not sure if its really a date." Wales replied. "Well lets just act like its a date and get you ready." Gingka suggested. "Yeah bro. I can make you a ladies man in no time." Chao-Xin stated with a smirk. Wales blushed. "Lets just get me ready..." Wales said. Back in Sophie's room "Its perfect!" Madoka squealed. "You look beautiful." Hikaru stated with a smile. "He's gonna love it!" Mei-Mei said confidently with a sparkle in her eye. "Thanks guys." Sophie replied smiling and looking at the ground. She was wearing a sparkly light blue top, a fingertip length light blue skirt, some light blue flats, and some bracelets and necklaces that matched. She had her hair up all fancy and glittery and she looked stunning. Back in Wales' room "Bro you look great!" Chao-Xin said, bro-fisting Wales. (A/N Any PewDiePie fans out there? XD) "Yeah it looks awesome." Gingka said. "Eh. Its alright." Kyoya stated, uninterested. "Thanks Chao-Xin, Gingka, ...Kyoya." Wales answered. He was wearing a dark blue button up dress top, black dress pants, black and dark blue dress shoes, and a black belt. (A/N basically what he always wears in different colors (-.-') ) 2 HOURS LATER~~~ [Nobody's POV] It was eight o'clock and it was finally time to leave for Julian's twin jewels. Wales knocked at Sophie's door the second the clock turned to eight. Sophie opened up her door with a smile and Wales gasped. "Wow Sophie you look...you look beautiful!" Wales exclaimed and Sophie blushed. "Thank you, but you look stunning as well!" She replied. "Shall we get going?" Wales asked, holding out his hand. "Of course." Sophie replied, taking his hand and they went down to one of Julian's limos. (A/N XD I LOVE WRITING ABOUT JULIAN AND HIS RICHNESS SO MUCH! It makes me laugh and I don't know why (.3.) ) During the car ride they sat next to each other and talked about the Bey tournament and their friends. Fifteen minutes later they were at their destination, a hill that had a great view of the sky. "Wow you can see the whole sky from here!" Sophie explained, looking up at the sky with wonder in her eyes. "Yeah that's kind of why I picked it." Wales replied. He had set up a little area for the two of them to sit and they sat down on it. A couple of minutes later the fireworks started. They were beautiful. Some were red or purple. Some head designs. Some were the brightest blue while others were a darker blue. There were greens and pinks. They were every color of the rainbow and all of the colors in between. Gasps and oohs were hear throughout the night as they went off. Sophie was getting a little uncomfortable so she set her head on Wales' chest. Finally it was time for the grand finally and Wales had to say it. It was the moment he'd been waiting for for years. "Sophie I have to tell you something." Wales said suddenly sitting up and Sophie turned to look at him. "Yeah?" Sophie asked and Wales took her hand. "I-I love you. I have for...years." Wales confessed. Sophie sat their shocked and Wales got worried. He thought she was going to reject him when- "I love you too Wales." Sophie replied and pressed their lips together. They stayed like that kissing for about fifteen seconds before coming apart and hugging eachother. When they finally stopped hugging, Wales spoke. "So does this mean we're dating now?" Wales asked smiling. "Of course." Sophie replied and they watched what was left of the fireworks in each other's arms. A/N CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZE! I TOLD YOU IT'D BE CHEEZY! XD WAS I RIGHT OR WAS I RIGHT? Annnnyways review please! I'll give you a cookie! And if you don't like cookiez I'll give you cheeze-itz and ice cream! Or I'll give you all three! Just pleeeeeeease review! Thank you! =DDDD


End file.
